1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shining belt, more particularly one, which is worn around a person's waist, and can shine to help other people such as drivers to notice the wearer easily when the wearer is walking or working on the road in the night.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Traffic policemen, members of cleaning teams, and road construction workers are among those people who have to work on the road in the night. And, there are more people who like to take part in recreational activities in the night after they come off work.
Car drivers would drive at a higher speed in the night because there are fewer pedestrians and cars on the road. Consequently, traffic policemen, members of cleaning teams, and road construction workers are exposed to more danger of being run into by cars than other people. Moreover, owing to the dim light in the night, traffic accidents are more likely to happen. To overcome the above problems, the industry developed reflective clothing, belts, and armbands, which can reflect light of cars to make the drivers notice the wearers easily so as to avoid traffic accidents.
However, the above-mentioned reflective clothing, belts, and armbands have their drawbacks: they can't help car drivers notice the wearers if the headlights of the cars aren't turned on; it is possible for the reflective clothing, belts, and armbands not to make light travel back to the cars directly when the wearers are in certain positions. Consequently, the reflective clothing, belts, and armbands still can't help car drivers notice the wearers, and the wearers are still exposed to danger of being run into in the night.